Child seats typically include two harness straps and a crotch strap, which may be used to secure a child to the seat. Each of the harness straps are provided with a slidable tongue, and the crotch strap is provided with a buckle. The tongues of the harness straps may both be selectively engaged by a latching mechanism located in the buckle of the crotch strap to secure the child to the seat. The harness straps include corresponding upper ends and lower ends, where the upper ends of the harness straps may be positioned over the arms and shoulders of the child, and the lower ends of the harness straps may be anchored to a seat pan. When a child is secured to the seat, the upper ends of the harness straps may be seated against the child's shoulders. Sometimes the edges of the harness straps press or bear against the child's shoulders, which may cause discomfort to the child.
Some child seats include two tubular cushions or pads that each receive the upper end of one of the harness straps. The pads may be seated against the child's shoulders, and are used to generally prevent the edges of the upper ends of the harness straps from bearing down against the child's skin. However, sometimes the pads may slide downwardly along the harness straps, and migrate to the lower ends of the harness straps. Thus, there exists a need for a child seat having improved pads for the harness straps.